


What Bumps In The Night Isn’t Always Bad

by AnonymousAngel_04



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Night Terrors, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29711961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousAngel_04/pseuds/AnonymousAngel_04
Summary: Stiles has been distancing himself from the pack lately. He felt like it was all his fault, so he stayed away.When the pack starts noticing less of Stiles and smelling his fear, stress, depression, and anxiety, they try to talk to him.But the only one who he’ll talk to is Derek.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 82





	What Bumps In The Night Isn’t Always Bad

It pricked and probed at his mind. Mocking him with flashes and that starchy voice. The mere voice simply saying “Sstiless.” Almost like it was snake, speaking to him. Anytime he closed his eyes, that’s the only voice he’d hear. The only person he’d see.

His stomach felt itself twist in knots just seeing the flashing images. He wanted to bash his head in, cut it open, do anything to stop the memories rushing by. He felt heavy, cold, and sometimes even crazy.

He knew that the pack started to notice, but he didn’t care. Really, he didn’t care for anything. All that mattered, was not getting sleep. The particular reason for these circumstances is because, his mind wouldn’t let him.

Is was no different tonight. He laid on his bed, the sheets cold against his bare arms. His fingertips gliding against the edges, playing with it. Stiles knew that moment he shut his eyes, the Nogitsune is all he’ll see, hear, feel.

As the young teen watched his fingers, there was a loud thud outside his window. His eyes lazily glanced over, noting that someone was at his window. By the shape he knew it was Derek. Plus, Derek was the only one who never used the front door.

Derek opened the window, worry flashing on his face as he noticed it was unlocked. “I thought I told you many times to always lock the window.” The teen merely looks away, staring back at his fingers.

The werewolf shuts the window locking it. He tossed off his jacket, placing it around Stiles’s desk chair. He toes his shoes off and then climbs into the teen’s bed. Stiles turns in his bed, snuggling himself into the older’s chest.

”Why are you here?” Stiles questioned, although already knowing why. “I’m here to make sure my mate’s okay.” The werewolf states, wrapping his arms around the younger’s waist.

Stiles stayed silent, closing his eyes. Derek allowed him to do so, knowing when to speak and not when it came to Stiles. They laid there for about five minutes before Stiles spoke up. “I’m scared Derek.” The werewolf didn’t dare speak.

”I’m so scared that he’s still there, lurking, waiting for the right moment. I’m so terrified that he’s not gone. That he’s apart of me for the rest of my life. I killed Allison and Aiden. I made that happen.” Tears were slowly falling down his pale dotted cheeks.

The werewolf places Stiles’s chin between his index and thumb, having the teen look into his green hazel eyes. “Stiles, It wasn’t your fault. I know that you’re blaming yourself because you feel like the pack needs someone to blame. They don’t blame you and they never will.” Derek whispered softy when he spoke.

”I blamed myself for years for my family’s death. But it wasn’t my fault. I might’ve been naive but I wasn’t the one who intentionally burned down my house. I wasn’t Kate Argent. And you’re not Void or Nogitsune.”

”You wanna know who you are?” Stiles didn’t make any incantation of answering.

”You’re Scott’s brother. You’re the Sheriff’s little detective and son. You’re Lydia’s best friend. You’re Kira’s little buddy. You’re Malia’s first love.” Stiles laughed at his words.

”And most of all, you’re my skinny defenseless mate, who’ll beat someone down with a bat any day over claws. Who makes up bad fighting for being super smart. Who knows who’s bad. Who knows who’s trustworthy. Who stole my heart, and I allowed.”

”Stiles, you are important to everyone in your life. Aiden and Allison, they don’t blame you either. Because I know my family doesn’t blame me.” Derek brings Stiles’s lips to his, giving him a simple brush of a kiss.

”Always remember, we are a pack. We all love you, in our own way. And I love you.” The werewolf whispered softly, the gentle tone so new that it felt odd to speak like that.

”I love you too, Sourwolf.” Stiles states sleepily, yawing. “Go to sleep, I’ll be here when you wake up.” And so, Stiles allows himself to finally sleep, falling into a deep slumber that wasn’t filled with night terrors, flashing images, or his voice.

Instead it was filled with a smiling pack, happy Derek, and proud dad. It was a dream that was also in his real life. And he’ll live to keep it this way til the day he dies.


End file.
